


Surface(s)

by gyussi



Series: Because you are the main character in the story of my heart [3]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyussi/pseuds/gyussi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunggyu slept against the window after an exhausting practice, bumping his head on it a few times since his neck pillow was gone somewhere. Little did he know, someone was watching him from afar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surface(s)

the dance practice was surely drained all of sunggyu's energy. the moves this time were harder than the previous song. it had the part where they had to got up instantly just after they lied their stomaches down, and they simply called it scorpion dance. even if sunggyu was the first one to done it, the dance was exhausting and he also had to sing the parts with high notes. his weak body was calling him for rest and called it a day.

it was 8PM when they finished practice and the managers (finally) told them to get into the van, wrapping up the practice for that day. sunggyu was obviously the first one to get inside, wiping the sweat on his body with the small towel. the leader immediately took a seat near the window, a bit cursing about his neck pillow that had gone nowhere to be found just a few days ago. 

as the van's engine started, sunggyu was already closing his eyes, positioning his head against the hard surface of the window glass. dongwoo who was sitting next to him offered the older his neck pillow but got rejected with a 'no i know you are tired and need it too' reason. so dongwoo just let it be though, watching the leader as he kept his tiny eyes closed, trying to get some sleep. 

if it wasn't because he was too tired, sunggyu wouldn't drive to sleep, since the window glass that hit against his head was real hard, much different from his neck pillow. 

little did he know, a pair of eyes were watching from behind.

 

 

it wasn't long time after that, just before they got the chance to be in 'sesame player' when woohyun called sunggyu for a lunch outside. the café didn't take so much time from their dorm, and they could reach there by walking for only 15 minutes. sunggyu didn't see it coming, when woohyun suddenly asked him to have lunch with him paying. so the older just nodded and left the still turned on tv. 

"hyung, i have to tell you something." woohyun suddenly said between their steps on the way to the said place. the street was only filled with few people walking and gladly, they didn't know who the both men were. 

"say." sunggyu said simply, but woohyun kept his mouth shut. it was like a closed zip was planted on his throat. sunggyu was looking to the blue sky, with clouds floating just above their heads and woohyun couldn't help but to think the leader was beautifully gorgeous.

the steps continued with silent words and suddenly, a sound of motorcycles were coming from behind their backs. woohyun immediately reacted; pulling sunggyu's arm to move behind a tree so the motorcycles couldn't hit them. there were loads of them - unexpectedly, and they had to stand behind the tree for some time because the road was crowded with motorcycles. 

as their chests pressed against each other, both of their cheeks flushed in a pink rose color. sunggyu's eyes soften, making woohyun trembled and flew his courage up.

"hyung i-" woohyun's words were stopped by sunggyu's grip on his shirt, pulling him closer and leaned until their lips met. woohyun's eyes widen, but soon it closed as he kissed the older back, lips moved in rhythm. his fingers moved to touch sunggyu's chubby and pale cheek. caressing it, woohyun kissed the older more passionately as sunggyu wrapped his arms around the younger's waist. 

the street was peacefully quiet and luckily there weren't anyone left beside those two. 

as they parted, woohyun looked at sunggyu breathlessly. his lips were reddish and so did his cheeks. sunggyu noticed and glanced back, making an eye contact. woohyun grinned, making the older laughed lightly and hit him. 

 

 

so here is sunggyu, exhausted once again because the practice has just taken all of his energy. he walks up to the van fast, wanting to rest even just a bit. taking his usual place near the window, sunggyu immediately leans his head onto the window. 

he almost closes his eyes fully when he feels a grip on his shirt. 

he turns right, just to see woohyun is smiling lovingly - not the usual sheepish grin he likes to show - and giving his shoulder to lean on. that makes sunggyu's lips curves into a smile, a beautiful one. he carefully leans his head on woohyun's shoulder, feeling how soft it is and how different it is   
than the window glass. sunggyu smiles even more, when woohyun takes his hand and intertwines their fingers, making sunggyu feels incredibly warm and blessed and loved. 

woohyun's shoulder is even better than his neck pillow.


End file.
